


Kindness Silverlined the Dark

by TimelessTears



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTears/pseuds/TimelessTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resurrected from the the tg kinkmeme forum.</p><p>Two investigators become smitten with a pretty half-ghoul.</p><p>crack!Amon/Kaneki/Takizawa pairing. All humor and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kindness Silverlined the Dark

Unbelievable, Takizawa thought as he narrowly dodged a kagune attack that would have severed him in half. Really, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him.  
  
_‘Why do I have such bad luck? First, graduating second from top-second!-in class. Then, I can’t get promoted to a Rank 1 Investigator and now this?!’_  He screamed mentally as he ran for all his worth from a very hungry ghoul.  
  
He had just been doing his job. He and a group of others were investigating the latest victim of the Gourmet Ghoul which happened to be in the 6th Ward. While the others were looking over the crime scene, he had gone to question people to see if anyone knew anything. He had come up with nil and was about to head back to the others, defeated.  
  
Until one little old lady told him she had heard some strange racket behind her house last night but was too scared to see what it was. It was like someone had handed him a golden ticket. Takizawa knew, he just  _knew_  that whatever this nice old woman told him, it would help break the case. Looking at her gummy smile made him grin in return.  
  
She reminded him of his grandma.  
  
Until she tried to eat him.  
  
“Come back!” A demonic shriek called to him, “It’s been so long since I’ve had a chance to taste such young flesh. Let me eat! LET ME EAT!” Takizawa took a chance to see how far behind she was from him and just barely managed getting his head sliced off by her bikaku. Not because he dodged it like a normal, capable investigator, oh no.  
  
He tripped. But if he lived through this, he’s going to say he ducked as elegantly and gracefully as a dancer.  
  
Crashing to the concrete, he quickly scrambled away from the old hag until his back hit brick. Damn it all, he can’t believe he let her take him so far from the crime scene! Amon was there and he could take out this witch with both eyes closed, hopping on one foot with his arms tied behind his back.  
  
Takizawa was sure of it.  
  
“C’mon, just let me eat you!” The old ghoul hummed, her red eyes alight with insanity and hunger as she made her way closer to him. Takizawa actually saw a dribble of drool dangling from her chin.  
  
So gross.  
  
“I’m not like that silly Gourmet. I don’t need you to be cooked or prepared a special way. Raw is just fine; bones add flavor and crunch.” She was salivating at the mouth and Takizawa would have offered her a napkin but she’s trying to eat him and so he feels it’s ok to ignore the manners his mother so lovingly instilled in him.  
  
He doesn’t want it to end like this. He wants it to end with him old and surrounded by a bunch of grandkids, all wanting to hear about his illustrious career as a Ghoul Investigator. That’s how he wants it to end.  
  
It doesn’t seem like that will be happening.  
  
Some would call Takizawa a coward for closing his eyes in preparation for his demise. He would like to argue that his death bringer looks like she was born from nightmares of war and the tears of small children. Also, it’s his death and he likes it better this way.  
  
So there.  
  
Even with his eyes closed and her inane ramblings ringing through his ears, Takizawa can feel her gearing up for the final blow. He tenses as he prepares for the pain.  
  
It never comes.   
  
Instead of having his throat slit, or his intestines spread out for the world to ‘ooh ‘ and ‘ahh’ at, Takizawa hears the sound of something slicing through flesh, a low, gurgling sound - as if someone was trying to scream but their throat was blocked - and then, the thumping sound of someone falling to the floor.  
  
Takizawa opened his eyes.  
  
Not even an inch in front of his eyes was the tip of a very sharp bikaku. Takizawa is rather relieved that it decided to stop there and not, y’know, in his forehead. Looking past the kagune, he sees his attacker had been sliced in half at the waist. Standing behind the dead ghoul was boy with white hair, wearing a strange, grinning mask that gave Takizawa the creeps. Takizawa let loose a deep, _Oh-My-God-I-Almost-Died-But-Somehow-Made-It-Out-Alright_ , sigh and was about to thank his savior when he noticed the rinkaku sprouting out behind the boy.  
  
_‘Oh,’_  Takizawa thought dejectedly,  _‘He only killed her because he wants to eat me. Typical.  Well, he’s prettier at least.’_  
  
Oddly, and Takizawa would never know why, but when the new ghoul turned to look at him, the one red eye that was uncovered reverted back to a very pretty gray  that reminded Takizawa of the silver linings in clouds.  
  
Ok, with this one, Takizawa could die with his eyes open.  
  
Though he was beginning to wonder how this particular ghoul was going to kill him, especially since his kagune was receding back into his skin. As his dark angel walked towards him, bringing death closer to Takizawa with every step, the young investigator just stared in awe as he got a better look at the ghoul.  
  
He was a shorter than Takizawa and his hair looked very soft. If Takizawa wasn’t about to be eaten, he’d ask if he could touch it. If only to see if he could find a blanket or pillow that would be up to par in softness.  
  
That wasn’t weird, was it? Thinking about sleeping on something as soft as a stranger’s hair might be? Whatever. It’s Takizawa’s last moments in life, he can think about anything he wants.  
  
The boy was bone pale and, normally when paired with snow white hair, he’d look like a walking corpse, but somehow- maybe through some weird ghoul power no one’s discovered yet- this boy looked ethereal and very much alive.  
  
Hopefully the killing blow would be as beautiful as his attacker, Takizawa though.  
  
But no attack came. Instead, the mysterious ghoul unzipped the mouth piece of his mask and Takizawa had the pleasure of see pale pink lips.  
  
“You should head back to your crime scene. I’m sure your coworkers are worried about you.”  
  
Takizawa groaned and curled into a fetal position, shaking as he did so.  
  
Even this kid’s voice was heavenly! Low, soothing and covered in soft velvet.  
  
How can this person – ghoul, Takizawa corrected himself - exist? How?!  
  
“Um, are you alright? This ward isn’t the best place to let your guard down like that.”  
  
“Wait, head back to the crime scene?” Takizawa asked out loud, his brain finally catching up with what the ghoul had said, “How do you know about that? Aren’t you going to eat me?” The young investigator blurted out.  
  
“Um, well, you’re wearing an investigator’s coat and the crime scene’s in a public place so it wasn’t hard to piece together.” The ghoul told him kindly, “And, no, I’m not going to eat you. I can’t vouch for any other ghouls though. You’re a dove so. . .” The white haired ghoul trailed off, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
“Well, what about you? I’m weaponless and apparently a perfect snack according to Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead over there! We’re enemies!”   
  
Sometimes, Takizawa wished he knew when to keep his mouth shut. This ghoul was giving him a shot at life and what does he do? Sit on his butt and question it.  
  
“I’m not your enemy.” The ghoul said bluntly and Takizawa gaped at him.  
  
“W-what?” The investigator stuttered out, staring at the ghoul.

“You’re just doing your job.” The Ghoul-that-was-really-an-Angel said, “Besides, some ghouls get out of hand when trying to find food. Humans are the only things we can eat but there’s no need to be cruel to them.”  
  
“Uh. . .” Takizawa didn’t know what say. What do you say to someone who you thought of as a mindless, hungry monster? What do you say when you begin to see something more?  
  
Something human?  
  
Before he could form a reply, the ghoul’s head snapped up; as if he heard something. After a moment, he zipped his mouth piece back and turned back to Takizawa. Even with the mask hiding, like, 90% of what Takizawa was sure to be a perfect face, he could tell the ghoul was smiling.  
  
“It looks like your friends are coming for you. Be more careful, ok?” The ghoul told him in that beautiful voice before jumping onto a nearby roof and running away.  
  
“Ok. . .” Takizawa replied dazedly, just as he heard footsteps coming his way.

“My God, Takizawa!” He wasn’t sure who was yelling at him. “What happened here? Are you alright?”  
  
“I was talking to an old woman. I thought she would help break the case. Turns out she wanted to eat me.” Takizawa replied blankly, staring at the spot where the white haired ghoul had been.  
  
“And you killed her?” Was that Akira? There was disbelief in the voice. Must be Akira.  
  
“No. It was another ghoul. He saved me.” Quite a few people snorted at this.  
  
“Don’t you mean he killed her to eat you?”  
  
“No!” He snapped, glaring at everyone. “He wasn’t going to eat me. He told me to go back to the crime scene. He was nice.” Takizawa ended in a mutter as he stood up.  
  
“Ghouls aren’t nice, Takizawa.” Some nameless nobody, who Takizawa is didn’t care about, snorted condescendingly, “It was a trick. That or you hit your head and imagined it.”  
  
“No.” Amon spoke up, gaining everyone’s attention. “This woman was attacked by a ghoul with a rinkaku. I can tell by the cut.”  
  
“Lucky, we came when we did, huh, Takizawa?” A fellow investigator chuckled, “It must’ve heard us coming and ran.”  
  
“Well you’re not completely wrong.” Takizawa mumbled, brushing the dust off his pants. “He did know you were coming.”  
  
“Smart of him to run; a single ghoul couldn’t take on six of us at once!” Another investigator bragged.  
  
“Enough.” Amon said seriously as he came closer to Takizawa, “The crime scene’s been cleaned up and Takizawa’s ok. We haven’t found out anything about Gourmet but we have gained a new kagune for the researchers to look at. You two,” He pointed to the two men that had been arrogant and snotty, “Make sure this gets to the labs. Let’s head out.”  
  
Walking next to his idol, Takizawa felt the shame that he’s sure he was supposed to feel when he was about to die. If Amon had been in his place, he would have killed that old ghoul. He wouldn’t have needed to be saved by some vigilante ghoul. Even if Amon had somehow been helped out by the mysterious ghoul, he wouldn’t have just let him go.   
  
Stupid Takizawa! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!  
  
“He wore a grinning mask with an eyepatch, didn’t he?” Amon asked softly as Takizawa mentally scolded himself, almost missing the question all together.  
  
“Y-yes.” He stuttered after a moment, “The mask didn’t fit his demeanor; it was far more sinister than he was.” Takizawa said thinking deeply about it,   
  
“But his eye held a kindness I’ve never seen before and his hair looked soft, almost like it was made from the feathers of doves.” He ended dreamily before remembering who he was speaking too. He cringed at his blunder. Amon would think he was a ghoul sympathizer!   
  
“Sorry, sir. I failed today. Ghouls are our enemies but that one- he didn’t want to eat me!” Takizawa tried to explain.  
  
Amon nodded. “I know.”  
  
“I know I should have tried to capture him but I don’t have a quin-wait, what?” Takizawa cut himself off, giving Amon a flabbergasted look. The older man was agreeing with him?  
  
“Eyepatch doesn’t kill. Eyepatch doesn’t want to be a monster.” Amon told him seriously.  
  
“Eyepatch? Who is-you mean you’ve met him before?” Takizawa asked in a hushed voice.   
  
“We battled once. I thought he was weak at first but he turned out to be the strongest and most interesting ghoul I’ve ever met.” Amon said, leaving out the part where Eyepatch had cried. Those tears were for Amon and Amon alone.  
  
“So, you don’t think less of me for defending a ghoul?” Takizawa asked, heart thumping in trepidation.  
  
“If it had been anyone other ghoul than Eyepatch, yes. But Eyepatch is different. He has a story that I hope to hear some day.” Amon said and Takizawa swore he saw a hint of longing in his leader’s eyes.  
  
_‘I think,_ ’ The young investigator thought with a fond smile,  _‘I think I’d like to hear it too.’_  
  
From a rooftop a few houses down, Kaneki watched the investigators walk back to their vehicles. As much as he would love to chat and show them that not all ghouls were evil, he wasn’t stupid. He was also a tad tired from tracking down that old ghoul.  
  
“Hmm, in killing that Agoiri spy, you managed to save another enemy. Why didn’t you wait until she was eating him and kill two birds at once, Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama’s voice purred into his ear.  
  
“I was too focused on the fact that I had finally located her. I didn’t even know he was there until after I had killed her.” Kaneki said, hand touching his chin as he began to head back to the apartment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrected from the the tg kinkmeme forum.
> 
> Prompt: A RARE PAIR. LET'S DO THIS. Kaneki/Takizawa AU where Kanekipede accidentally saves Takizawa's life. OP prefers something fluffy or humorous, but whatever fires up your muse.
> 
> Bonus: Amon understanding Takizawa's turmoil over Kaneki


	2. Omakes

**OMAKE 1**

“I bet his other eye is mutated and that’s why he covers it.” A voice said in a reverent whisper.  
  
“No. He wouldn’t hide his flaws. He would show his scars to the world.” Another voice replied in a hushed tone.  
  
“Ah! You’re right! Then, he probably covers it up because it’s too beautiful for mere mortals to look at.”  
  
A grunt of agreement.  
  
This, Hide decided from his hiding spot around the corner, was the weirdest conversation he’d ever eavesdropped on.  
  
“I still can’t get over his hair. Do you think it’s natural?”  
  
“His hair used to be black but I don’t think he dyed it.”  
  
“Ah. He transformed; like a caterpillar to a butterfly.”  
  
“No, he was always a butterfly - he transformed into a more beautiful butterfly. So beautiful, words fail and tears spring from eyes when gazing upon such glory.”  
  
Butterflies? Transformations? What the heck were Takizawa and Amon talking about? Hide wondered. They sure seemed smitten; like those fan girls that fawned over idol groups.  
  
“Eyepatch can probably sing like an angel.”  
  
Eyepatch? So they were talking about that ghoul. . .  
  
“I bet he’s very smart. He probably likes to read and drink coffee. I can feel it in my bones-no, my very soul.” Takizawa said with breathless excitement.  
  
Something clicked in Hide’s head and he ran as fast as he could, bursting into the men's bathroom to let out a loud round of laughter that had him on the floor clutching his stomach. He laid there, ignoring the strange looks from the other occupants as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
_‘Kaneki, next time I see you, I’m setting you up on a 3-way date. I think this one will go better than the last one.’_ Hide thought right as Marude tripped over him.

“Oof! What the- NAGACHIKA! Get off the floor!” Marude bellowed before continuing on under his breath, “This place has gone crazy today! First, Amon and Takizawa keep whispering to each other and blushing at their reports and now this kid is crying on the bathroom floor. Fricken’ circus.”

 

* * *

  
  
**OMAKE 2**  
  
Kaneki couldn’t believe he was sitting across from two investigators chatting and having coffee at a nice restaurant.   
  
It was all Hide’s fault.  
  
Kaneki’s sure Hide must have set up a live feed camera in front of Anteiku. How else would he have been able to show up nano-seconds after Kaneki arrived? Hide then proceeded drag him upstairs to a private room and explain that he knew Kaneki was a ghoul and didn’t care. That by itself wouldn’t have been so bad - Kaneki was actually relieved - but then Hide got that look in his eye; the one that screamed mischief.  
  
It. Was. Always. Aimed. At. Kaneki.  
  
Always. No exceptions. Ever.  
  
That’s how Kaneki found himself sitting in front of two very dressed up investigators. Both blushing and fiddling nervously with the table cloth.   
  
“You don’t have to stay if I make you uncomfortable.” He told them as he took a sip of coffee. Their behavior was making him twitch. “I don’t know how Hide got you to come but you don’t have to stay. I can talk to him if he’s blackmailing you.” A beat of silence. “Or I can go if you want to eat.” He offered with a sigh.  
  
“No!” The younger said loudly, startlingly Kaneki. “It’s just, um, I’ve never seen you without your mask and you, youlookmorebeautifulthanIimagined.” The young investigator ended in such a rush that Kaneki didn’t understand.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re as mesmerizing as the moon.” Amon said stoically with a slight blush tinging his cheeks.  
  
“Thank you?”  
  
“And I would never leave after finding you,” The bigger man continued. “I want to know your story. I want to know who you are, Kaneki Ken.”  
  
“Me too!” The other added in enthusiastically. “You saved me that day. You changed my world. I want to know your story; who you are and why. If you don’t mind.” He ended in an embarrassed mumble.  
  
Kaneki stared at both blankly.  
  
They wanted to know his story? Weren’t they uncomfortable being this close to a ghoul?  
  
As he thought back on their demeanor, Kaneki realized that’s how he acted when he first saw Rize.  
  
Kaneki’s face went beet red when he finally realized he was on a date. If he focused hard enough, he could probably hear Hide laughing in his apartment halfway across town.  
  
“Even his blush is beautiful.” Came a whisper he wasn’t supposed to hear and it made him flush even more.  
  
“So? Will you tell us your story?” Amon asked.  
  
A beat of silence.   
  
Maybe, maybe this how he could connect humans and ghouls?  
  
Kaneki opened his eyes and smiled at the two men across from him.  
  
“It started with a date. . .”


End file.
